Balance of Power
by Mr. Pointy
Summary: The balance of power is up for grabs in the Buffyverse. Who's gonna take it? AU fic (WIP) with almost all of the players from the Buffyverse. Takes place after the events in Chosen and Damage. Reviews welcome, wanted, and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Evanston, IL  
  
"Willow."  
  
The wiccan stirred slightly as she sensed her name being called, but not enough to bring her back to this side of conciousnesss. She mumbled incoherently, pulled the blankets tightly against her and drifted back into slumber.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
There was no ignoring the sense of urgency this time. The scream pierced through her subconscious and she shot upright at the panic and terror in Dawn's voice. She lept to her feet and headed towards the stairs before realizing the plea was coming telepathically and not from downstairs.  
  
"Dawn, what is it?" she replied.  
  
"You've got to get here quick. And I mean, like, right now. They're getting killed!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Buffy and Spike. There's no time for questions, get to the cemetary now! The one on the East side with the crypt where we took out the Algroth last week."  
  
Willow wasted no time changing or even moving. She gathered her will and vanished from the top of the staircase in a flash of incandescent light. Teleportation had become second nature to her and she even managed to materialize wearing an actual outfit rather than the Justin Timberlake concert T-shirt (a gift from Xander) she had worn to bed.  
  
The faint sounds of battle disturbed the otherwise peaceful night and Willow moved quickly towards the melee. As she approached the battle, she could barely make out the participants in the faint light.  
  
"Incendire."  
  
A large sphere of pure fire materialized in the wiccan's hand and illuminated the previously darkened battleground. Now clearly visible, she could make out the battered forms of Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy was bleeding from several cuts on her face and was favoring her right leg heavily. Spike looked no better. His left arm hung uselessly at his side and he seemed to be fighting a losing battle to remain conscious.  
  
Standing confidently across from Buffy and Spike, a thin young man dressed from head to toe in black sneered arrogantly at the witch's arrival.  
  
"Friend of yours?" he asked sarcastically, eyeing Buffy and Spike with disdain.  
  
Willow frowned uneasily. Usually, the appearance of a witch wielding fire inspired fear and caution, if not respect. He seemed to be showing none of these qualities.  
  
"Well, Buff? What do you want me to do?" Willow asked telepathically.  
  
"We need him alive. Just incapacitate him and..."  
  
"You're kidding right?!" Spike broke in. "He just kicked both our asses without breakin' a sweat. He's too dangerous, Red. Fry him."  
  
"Enough," the stranger said, "If you think you can incapacitate or 'fry' me, you're sadly mistaken...Red."  
  
"You can hear us?" Willow asked cautiously. This man was definitely growing more interesting, and dangerous, by the minute.  
  
The man slowly began to move toward Willow. Buffy stepped forward to meet him and was quickly battered by a flurry of punches. Spike moved protectively towards Dawn, who crouched behind a nearby tombstone.  
  
"Red! Take him out!" Spike yelled.  
  
The flaming sphere blazed brightly and lept from Willow's hand. The hypnotic sphere settled between Buffy and the stranger, pausing only for a second, before expanding to create a ring of fire around the stranger, separating the two.  
  
Buffy retreated slowly and joined Spike and Dawn, now at Willow's side. The group looked cautiously at the man in black standing calmly within the ring of fire. Even in her current condition, Buffy wondered if Willow was pondering, as she was, how long it would have taken before Xander made a ring of fire/Johnny Cash/Man in Black reference.  
  
"What's up with Johnny Cash?"  
  
They all turned to see Xander absently sipping a Big Gulp.  
  
Buffy smiled in spite of herself.  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

"No, seriously. What's up with him?" Xander asked.  
  
The smile melted from Buffy's face as she realized she didn't really have an answer to that particular question.  
  
"I don't know. You have any ideas?" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Let's see. Stylish threads. Bling-bling on the neck, wrists and fingers. Thin build. Good moves. I don't know. Up and coming boy-band member?" Xander answered.  
  
"You wish."  
  
The Scoobies turned their attention toward the unknown assailant, now clearly visible in the fiery glow of Willow's magical containment. Xander was right. He was decked out in a lot of jewelry for someone stalking a Slayer and a vamp.  
  
A blue crystal hung from a thin silver chain around his neck and each wrist was adorned with silver braclets set with matching blue stones identical to the one in his necklace. What Xander had mistaken for jewelry on his fingers actually looked to be brass knuckles, although the metal was onyx in color and obviously not brass.  
  
"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Spiked grunted. "He's a vampire."  
  
"Oh, I'm much more than that." he menaced in reply.  
  
Willow watched him carefully and thought that calling him a man might be overstating things. He looked no older than 18 or 19 years old. His build was very slight and he had an unkempt, although not dirty, look to him. How could this man, this boy, get the drop on Buffy and Spike?  
  
"I want Giles to see him. There's something vaguely familiar about him. Wil, can you nix the Towering Inferno recreation and maybe...wrap him up to go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No problem," she replied, "Please pull up to the second window."  
  
The ring of flames began to collapse inward. He showed no sign of fear and only moved to cross his arms over his chest. The fire changed hues several times before settling into a decidely greenish tint of energy that wrapped him tightly in it's grip.  
  
"Here's your order. Please come again!" Willow joked.  
  
Not to be outdone,Xander chimed in. "You want fries with that?"  
  
The Scoobies all grinned at the absurdity of the situation and laughed despite the close call Buffy and Spike had narrowly avoided.  
  
Only Spike abstained from the antics. He eyed the stranger suspiciously, all too aware of just how dangerous he was. Dawn poked at his ribs and tugged his jacket playfully.  
  
"Quit acting your age. At least try and remember what it was like when you were a 100."  
  
Spike ignored her and noticed the first traces of a grin on the strangers face.  
  
"Red? Are you sure you got 'em?" Spike questioned.  
  
Willow didn't have the time to answer. The stranger's arms surged forward and the bands of energy shattered, spraying the remnants like shrapnel.  
  
Spike took the brunt of the explosive energy and collapsed in a heap shielding Dawn from the blast.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn screamed.  
  
"..run..'lil..bit," was all he could utter before blacking out.  
  
The sudden rupture of her spell hit Willow like a blow. She was fully aware that she might be the only one able to keep him from escaping. Her last thought before blacking out was "I should have listened to Spike. Who'd a thunk?"  
  
The man in black moved purposefully toward Dawn. Xander and Buffy, the only others left standing, moved to intercept him. Xander knew better than to attack head on and let Buffy engage him before joining the fray. She unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks as Xander watched for his opportunity. More than once, Xander was sure it was over. More than once he was wrong.  
  
Finally, it seemed Buffy had managed to push him back a step. A particularly wicked backhand followed by a kick and three-punch combination snuck through his defenses. Xander immediately seized the opening and leapt in, determined to drive a stake into his back.  
  
The stranger easily side-stepped, twisted Xander's wrist and guided the stake into Buffy's leg. Without missing a beat, he grabbed Buffy's hair and drove her forehead into Xander's face, knocking him unconscious and breaking his nose in the process.  
  
He pulled Buffy upright by her hair and kissed her, savagely biting her lip and drawing even more blood. Her legs as stable as jello, she fell to the ground uselessly when he released her.  
  
"The great Buffy Summers. The One. The greatest Slayer of all time. How pathetic."  
  
He turned his attention back to Dawn. She was on her knees sobbing softly. She looked around for anybody left standing, but found nobody.  
  
Dawn raised her chin defiantly and attempted to stare her predator down.  
  
"Go ahead. Kill a defenseless girl. Be a big man."  
  
He looked at her coldy. "You're not a girl. You never were. Energy is what you are. No more, no less."  
  
"You can kill me if you want, but I'm no more energy than anybody else. I'm flesh and blood now. Summers blood."  
  
He smiled grimly. "Yes, you are flesh and blood, but the energy is still there as well. I'm going to take it. Just like I took the others."  
  
"What others?"  
  
He moved close and circled around behind her. He pointed to Buffy struggling to get to her feet, but failing miserably.  
  
"Look at her. This is all her fault. Your sister and that idiot boyfriend of hers."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He didn't answer. He wrapped one arm around Dawn's waist, pinning both hands to her side in the process. The other hand grabbed her hair roughly and yanked her head back exposing her milky white neck.  
  
The crystal around the strangers neck glowed dimly and Dawn felt all strength leaving her body. She began to glow brightly and, just as quickly, began to fade. With each passing moment, the crystal glowed more brightly and Dawn grew dimmer. Finally, Dawn no longer glowed. She looked like any other teenage girl. Well, at least any other teenage girl who was being held against her will by something more than a vampire.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she asked.  
  
"I took what I came for."  
  
"That's it? That's all you wanted?"  
  
"It was. But now that you mention it..."  
  
Buffy stood weakly in front of them. She didn't utter a word, but her eyes spoke volumes. If looks could kill, she would be guilty of mass murder.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
He walked toward Buffy, carefully keeping Dawn between them. He absently ran his fingers up Dawn's stomach suggestively while meeting Buffy's steely gaze head on. The same hand lashed out and put Buffy back on her ass with one blow.  
  
Buffy looked up at them helplessly, tears forming pools in her eyes.  
  
"See that. She knows. Knows you're mine."  
  
Dawn whimpered helplessly as his hand wandered over her body and he licked her neck lustily. Buffy could only watch as his teeth sank into her jugular. Dawn's face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and pain as he drained the life from her.  
  
Buffy struggled to get to her feet, but her legs were on vacation. She managed to get to one knee, but was knocked back down by the force of Dawn's lifeless body falling upon her.  
  
The man in black pulled Dawn's body off of her and straddled Buffy, pinning her arms to the ground. He leaned in close and licked her ear gently as she wept.  
  
"You want to know who I am, why I did this?" he whispered, "Go ask Angel. Tell him Connor sent you."  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter 3

Xander knew this was a bad idea, but Spike insisted on drowning his sorrows. Initially, Spike had been a rock for Buffy following Dawn's death, but since yesterday (after the funeral Xander thought) it was clear that he had as much grief to work through as anyone. With Buffy in LA and Willow in Cleveland researching, the task of consoling/watching Spike fell to him. Even with his soul, Xander felt Spike needed to be watched carefully given his current emotional state. He was right.  
  
Xander heard the commotion behind him, but could do little to avoid being knocked off of his stool, spilling his beer in the process.  
  
Xander regained his footing and looked at the burly man who had crashed into him. He was the type you didn't want to run into in a dark alley; 6'4", 300lbs of angry biker with a bushy beard. He never had a chance.  
  
"Stay down," Xander warned him.  
  
The biker ignored his warning and struggled back to his feet. He glared at Spike who had already turned his back and was lighting a cigarette. He reached beneath his leather jacket and unsheathed a wicked looking Bowie knife and charged Spike, pushing Xander aside.  
  
Spike sidestepped the attack and drove his foot into the back of the biker's knee forcing him to the ground. A swift kick to his wrist sent the knife upward and out of his hand. Spike caught the blade effortlessly and brought it down in a deadly arc, stopping the blow mere inches from the biker's throat.  
  
Spike held the blade there, his hand shaking under the obvious strain of his self control.  
  
"Get out," he hissed, "before I bloody well come to my senses."  
  
The shaken biker struggled to his feet and headed for the door giving Spike a wide berth.  
  
"Hey," Spike yelled at him, "you forgot something."  
  
Spike didn't bother to turn and face him. He gracefully tossed the knife over his shoulder embedding it in the door frame, narrowly missing the biker's hand. The biker looked at it momentarily and decided that he didn't really want it anymore. He disappeared quickly through the door.  
  
"Can't even get a good scrap in this 'burb," Spike muttered.  
  
The bartender eyed him warily as Spike took a seat next to Xander at the bar.  
  
"I'm not trying to cause any trouble here," the bartender stammered, "but you can't go roughin' up paying customers like that. I need the business"  
  
"I'm sorry," Xander interrupted, "it won't happen again. Let me give you a little something extra for your --"  
  
"Bugger that," Spike exclaimed, "that wanker started it. I'm not some tosser he can bully around, you know."  
  
"I never said you were," the bartender replied, "I just need to know that there aren't going to be anymore problems."  
  
"There won't be," Xander assured him, "Let me get a round for the house. A shot for everybody."  
  
The bartender relaxed and moved to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels. He filled two shot glasses and replaced Xander's beer. The clinking of glass continued as he filled the other patrons' shot glasses with the spirit of their choice.  
  
"What are we drinking to, friend?" he asked.  
  
"Dawn," Xander replied softly.  
  
"To Lil Bit," Spike added, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
They all raised their glasses. Xander and Spike wiped their eyes after draining their shots. The bartender suspected the tears weren't caused by the liquor.  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter 4

Los Angeles, CA  
  
Law Offices of Wolfram & Hart  
  
"Gunn, why are we still dealing with this?"  
  
Wesley stifled a smile while listening to Gunn continue his explanation.  
  
"Well, Angel, you'll have to talk to Lorne regarding this one. Apparently, you made quite an impression on them and Lorne said he'd take the matter up with you. I don't think he considered the fact that they'd send another contract over once you'd turned down their initial offer."  
  
"The Beast, Jasmine, psychotic renegade slayers, and now this. I've had it! You're the Head of Legal here, make it go away!"  
  
Angel slammed his fist down on his desk and the heavy wood creaked uneasily under the strain. Gunn and Wesley looked at each other warily.  
  
"Angel, we could use the good PR. Lorne says...," Gunn trailed off into silence as Angel glared dangerously at him.  
  
"Enough. This matter is not open for discussion. Take the contract up to Lorne. Tell him it isn't going to happen. Call and decline the offer. Understood?"  
  
"Fine. As long as you understand this is against the advice of counsel," Gunn advised.  
  
Angel nodded and watched Gunn head out of his office. Wesley shifted uncomfortably in his chair and waited until the door was closed before weighing in on the matter.  
  
"You know, Angel, it's not that bad of an idea. A move like this could really put the firm in a positive light. Right now the general public looks at us like mafia defense lawyers," he began.  
  
"Wes, I'm going to say this one last time. I am not guest starring as a special consultant on 'Queer Eye'. You got it?"  
  
"But--" Wesley paused as the intercom on Angel's desk blared loudly.  
  
"Um, Angel? You may want to come and look at this," Harmony insisted.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"There's two girls causing quite a disturbance in the lobby and it looks like they're on the way up."  
  
"Alert security."  
  
"I already did. They lasted about twenty seconds. What do you want me to do? I really think--"  
  
The intercom went silent and the sounds of battle could be heard drawing closer from down the hallway. Angel walked toward his office door and Wesley rose from his chair and followed closely behind him. The door flew open suddenly, narrowly missing Angel. Harmony appeared in the doorway looking very concerned and agitated.  
  
"Uh, Angel? She seems really ticked so I'm going to take my lunch break. Ok?"  
  
"Who's ticked?"  
  
"Who do you think? Who else could get past--"  
  
Harmony's explanation was silenced as she exploded into nothingness. As the dust settled, Angel could make out the business end of a stake and the person holding the other end of it.  
  
"Buffy? What in the hell are you doing!?"  
  
End Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he?"  
  
Angel stumbled backward and crashed into his desk from the force of Buffy's blow.  
  
"How should I know? He hasn't hunted you down yet? I gave him your address and he took the company jet to Chicago weeks ago!"  
  
"You gave him my address?!"  
  
"Well, I figured I owed him at least that much. Your renegade Slayer cut off his hands and tortured him. I figured Andrew would have told you by now and he was long overdue for a visit."  
  
Buffy pressed forward, her stake hovering above Angel's heart. Wesley reached inside his jacket for his .45, but Buffy's partner was there in an instant. She knocked him to the floor and disarmed him easily.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Wesley asked.  
  
He looked up at the girl who so quickly subdued him. She smiled grimly, daring him to make a move.  
  
"He killed Dawn," Buffy seethed.  
  
"Spike killed Dawn?" Angel asked incredulously.  
  
"No not Spike. Quit playing dumb. Where is he?"  
  
"Buffy, I don't know who, or what, you're talking about. Who killed Dawn?"  
  
"Connor."  
  
Angel inhaled deeply and looked worriedly in Wesley's direction.  
  
"Get out," Angel said softly to Wesley and the young girl towering over him.  
  
She shot a questioning glance in Buffy's direction and hauled Wesley to his feet at Buffy's nod of approval.  
  
Wesley eyed her cautiously and extended his hand.  
  
"Wesley Windham-Price. And you are?"  
  
"They call me Strega."  
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance," he replied.  
  
She snorted in derision and pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Angel? Are you..."  
  
Angel nodded briefly as Wesley was herded toward the exit. Wes looked back apprehensively as Strega began to close the door.  
  
"Angel, I'm not sure this is..."  
  
"Shut up, Wesley."  
  
Strega smiled briefly as she shut the door behind them.  
  
End Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter 6

Cleveland, Ohio  
  
"Giles! I think I found it!"  
  
Giles raised a single finger at Willow, the universal gesture for "Hang on a second. I'm on the phone." She quickly silenced herself , noting the somber look on his face.  
  
"How many others?"  
  
Willow didn't like this at all. She was accustomed to the the look of worry that perpetually played across his face, but there was something else mixed in with his concern, something she wasn't used to at all. Fear.  
  
"Seven! That you know of?! Well how many are missing?"  
  
Giles face was a mixture of emotion. Fear. Concern. Anger. As much as the fear troubled Willow, the newly displayed anger made her realize how bad this situation must really be. She had only seen him lose his temper a few times in her life and it looked like she would be adding another notch to that belt very shortly.  
  
"Find them. I don't care how you do it. Exhaust all resources, if necessary. We need to know if they're dead or alive. If they're dead, I need to know how. It is imperative that we keep this quiet. If anyone asks, they are on Council business. If your cover story doesn't deter someone, have them call me. I'll handle it."  
  
Giles hung up the phone and removed his glasses, pinching the top of his nose in obvious distress. Willow watched him silently until he turned to her, visibly composed himself, and spoke.  
  
"Willow, I'm afraid we have a serious problem. It seems that somebody is targeting Slayers. I've just been informed that at least seven Slayers are confirmed as dead and an additional six are missing."  
  
"Giles, how can this be happening? Who or what could possibly have that kind of power?" Willow asked.  
  
"If my guess is right, you already ran into him," Giles stated.  
  
"But he wasn't targeting Buffy. It was Dawn he was after. Why wouldn't he have taken down Buffy that night?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Buffy will have the answer to that question when she returns from Los Angeles. There's an even larger problem we need to worry about."  
  
"Larger than a big bad who can take out Slayers at will," she asked incredulously. "Like what?"  
  
"We have confirmed that seven Slayers have been murdered and six more are missing. The coven did a locater spell and only turned up 135 Slayers."  
  
"But--there should be 148," Willow replied. "That's how many there have always been since I did the spell to unlock the Potentials."  
  
"I don't know how, but the lines been stopped," Giles resigned. "Willow, there are no new Slayers being called."  
  
End Chapter Six 


End file.
